A favor to a friend
by boston246
Summary: It was only supposed to be a favor, but Colleen didn't realize how much "more" she'd get out of it.
1. Chapter 1

It all started out as a favor to a friend. Jim, who is at the gym as often as I am, got onto the treadmill next to mine at 5:30AM and we exchanged our usual greetings.

"I have a business proposition for you," he said.

"You know that sounds bad right?" He grinned. Jim works for a public relations firm in downtown Boston. He deals with big name celebrities when they come to Boston for speaking engagements, opening of stores, and other events.

"While I usually enjoy our morning banter, I am a happily married man and need you for a client we have coming to town." I slowed my treadmill down to a walk and gave him the dirtiest look I could muster.

"Get your head out of the gutter. My client is having issues with an ex-girlfriend who is claiming he's gay. We need a "girl next door" for him to be seen at his events with. Someone "supermodelish" is going to look like we're trying too hard."

"So you need someone ugly." I turned the speed back up on the treadmill. "No thanks." He stepped off his treadmill and walked around the line of treadmills so he was standing in front of me. I ignored him.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. I, and a few of my associates each picked someone we knew for this client and then had a firm meeting. You were my choice. We put it to a vote and you won hands down. You are exactly who we're looking for. Smart, funny, and the kind of girl you'd have a crush on for years, but would never do anything about because it would ruin the relationship if it failed." I looked down at him.

"Plus, lunch at Fire and Ice. He always stops there when he's in the area so you'd also be getting a free lunch out of it. Just come and meet my client. If you hate him, I'll call our second choice."

"All right, I'll be there."

#######################

At ten minutes to noon I turned onto Berkley Street headed for Fire and Ice. I texted Jim that I would be there in two minutes and found him waiting for me by the hostess stand. He ushered me upstairs and stopped before we got to the tables.

"I forgot to ask you a question." I raised my eyebrows at him and waited. "What's your opinion on pro wrestling?"

"Love it." He let out a sigh of relief.

'Who's your favorite wrestler?"

"CM Punk." He made a face. I don't know why it took me so long, but the realization finally struck me.

"Jim, who's your client?" I started to scan the room and found him sitting in a corner booth watching us. He smiled when he realized I saw him and I could see those dimples from clear across the room.

John freakin' Cena.

My mind was racing and my legs felt heavy as I made me way to where John was sitting. He stood up as we approached and I held my breath for a moment. He is absolutely breathtaking and I could feel the testosterone oozing off of him. Hopefully I don't say anything stupid. He held out his hand to me as I approached.

"John Cena."

"Colleen Morz." He squeezed my hand as we shook and I felt a flutter in my stomach. This is going to be interesting. I slid into the booth across from John.

"Why don't you guys go get some food," Jim said to both of us.

"Why don't you all go get some food and I'll make sure no one takes your table." said the waitress coming up behind Jim with three glasses of water. John looked at me.

"Come m'lady, let us get some grub. We are supposed to be a couple." He stood up and held out his hand to me. I slid out and took it. We went through the line picking out our meats and veggies and bringing them to the big grill in the middle. John went back to pick a sauce and left me holding his plate.

"You from around here?" One of the cooks said to me, taking both plates.

"Brighton."

"Where do you work?" He leaned on the counter between us and gave me his full attention.

"CoreFit, the gym in the Prudential Center. I'm in their HR department."

"Thanks Coll," said John from behind me wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my temple. He looked at the cook.

"Sauce goes on the end one," he said handing him the little cup. The cook paused-assessing John and I. I looked over at John. His jaw was clenched and he was staring straight at the cook as if he was daring him to make a move.

"You got it," he said turning and pouring the sauce on John's food. He finished cooking our food in silence and handed me my plate. I turned to walk toward the table where Jim was sitting and waiting for us. Halfway there I turned to see the cook say something to John. John grinned and then followed the path I took back to the table.

"What did he say to you?" I asked when he caught up to me.

"He said I was lucky to have someone as beautiful as you are."

"Did you tell him I'm providing a service to you and the public relations firm?"

"Would you like me to go back and tell him you'll provide "services" if asked?" We got back to the booth and put our plates down.

"I think I'll stick with you. Providing you with "services" might be more than I can handle." He laughed. I slid into my side and John slid in next to Jim.

"I have been told my "services" are rather large." I laughed at that. I wouldn't mind seeing what services he could offer a girl.

"Let's have her sign the contract first before you show her your "service"," said Jim. He pushed a small stack of papers in front of me. I took a bite of food and began to read. Jim and John began discussing the Red Sox, a topic I could care less about. I do however live in Boston, so I know enough to get by in a conversation before I change the topic.

I was to accompany John to a celebrity dinner at a mansion in Newton, 2 days from now, and walk down Newbury Street the day after. Jim would have photographers snapping pictures of the two of us together to leak to celebrity websites. I could handle this. I took a pen out of my bag and signed and printed my name on the last page of the contract. I handed it back to Jim who checked my signature and, folding it in thirds, placed it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

There's no turning back now.

Thoughts? Hate it? Love it? This was only supposed to be a one-shot, but it exploded on paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim waved our waitress over and asked for a to-go box. She came immediately and packed up his lunch.

"I'll leave you guys to get acquainted." Jim and John shook hands and Jim bent over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Try to get laid, will ya?" He whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's not part of the contract." He grinned and left.

"What'd he say?" John asked.

"That I was to inspect the size and performance of your services and report back to him." I could see the twinkle in John's eyes. He stared at me for a moment.

"It could definitely be arranged."

"Oh lord, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself with the effort."

"It wouldn't be an effort...trust me." He gave me a grin that showed his dimples and left me clenching my thighs together. A shadow fell across our table and I looked up to see a nervous guy around our age standing there.

"Oh my god, you are John Cena!" Can I get your autograph?" Thank god for a distraction. Once people realized who was in the restaurant, more and more people came over.

"Is it always like this?" I asked him during a lull in his impromptu autograph signing.

"Yea, I'm sorry," he said sadly, "it's just part of the joy of being out in public with me."

"Then it's something I'll get used to." I smiled at him and he stared at me.

"I wish..." He continued to stare at me, than shook his head like he was clearing his thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said and turned toward the older woman who was approaching the table. I put my jacket on while the woman was getting her autograph.

"Let's go. Before someone else comes." He grabbed his jacket and we left the restaurant. We started walking toward Boylston Street.

"So what time are you picking me up Friday?" I asked.

"The event starts at 7. So 6:30?"

"Sure." We took a few more steps and he stopped.

"Thanks."

"For what?" I asked. He stared at me in amazement.

"Ok, you need to stop looking at me like that. I'm starting to get a complex. I'm supposed to look at you like that. You're the amazing one." He chuckled in response.

"I had been with Liz for so long, I forgot what it could actually be like."

"What do you mean by 'it'?"

"An actual relationship." He looked so sad, I had to do something. I took a step closer to him, got on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't mind sharing", I said, "as long as I get my alone time too." I gave him a wave and headed into the Arlington T station.

#########################################

Friday afternoon, I was a freakin wreck. I had gone to the salon and gotten my hair washed, dried, and put up into a updo. At 6, I got dressed and sat on the couch. My dress was from a newish store on Newbury Street called Lola's. I had bought it for Corefit's Christmas party last year. It was short, not slutty short, but short enough to get some attention. And it had.

At 6:30 on the nose, my doorbell rang. I opened the door and my mouth dropped. John looked stunning. HIs tux fit him well and his body language said he knew he looked good. His shoes were shined to a high gloss and his eyes...he was looking at me like he could see through my clothes.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi. You look...amazing."

"Thanks."

"Our chariot awaits." I grabbed my overnight bag and took his hand. I was spending the night with him at his hotel so we could be seen heading out together the next day.

We walked down to the waiting limo. The driver jumped out of the car and ran around to open the door for us. I kicked off my heels and carefully squatted to pick them up. I got in the car and John slid in next to me. The driver closed the door.

"And that was?"

"I know my limits in this dress. Getting in a car with heels on and this dress will equal a Lindsay Lohan moment." He pressed a button on his side and the partition went up between us and the driver. I realized we were completely alone when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. I looked up to find him intently staring at me, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Take your underwear off," he said.

"Take yours off," I replied. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"I have wanted to kiss you since we left the restaurant the other day. Seeing you in that dress makes me want to give you the orgasm of a lifetime." I made a mental note to send a thank you card to Lola's.

"I need something of you to hold onto tonight," John continued. "Otherwise I am probably going to pull you into a bathroom and have my way with you. Chances are high we will have to leave because I'm going to tear your dress." THAT mental image left me wet.

"Take them off for me," I whispered parting my legs. His pupils were dilated as he drew in a shaky breath. The car came to a stop and I was grateful for the tinted windows. He kneeled in front of me and placed his hands on the seat, each one brushing the outside of my thighs. I could feel my nipples pressing against my bra. Jesus, I might orgasm just from him being this close. His hands slid under the hem of my dress and traveled up my legs. When he reached the band of my underwear I lifted my hips, helping him slide the thong down my legs. Both our breathing was raspy by the time he half stood and sat on the side bench seat.

"The driver is going to have to drive around the block again. I am going to have to get back under control." He motioned toward his crotch and I could see his cock straining against his pants. I realized that one of us should be in control.

"Do NOT mess up my hair!" I said and kneeled on the floor in front of him before I could talk myself out of it. I undid his belt and unzipped his pants. I reached in and pulled his cock out. I wrapped my hand around the shaft and started to stroke him. He groaned and his hips started to rock. It took all my willower not to put my hand under my dress and make myself cum with him. Leaning over I took him in my mouth and started to use my tongue. His groans got louder and louder and then finally he shot into my mouth yelling "Oh Colleen!"

I sat back on the floor giving my legs time to get feeling back into them before I had to get out of the car. John fixed his pants and zipped them back up. He was silent and I felt like a cheap whore.

"You said you needed to get back in control. I thought I'd help." I said quickly, willing him to say something. He stared at me and I wanted to melt into the floor.

"Come here," he whispered patting the seat next to him. I stood up to sit next to him and the car braked making me fall into his lap. I sucked in a breath and realized our faces were inches from each other.

"You need to put your shoes on because we're here. We are also not spending the whole night here because I need to give you your alone time and I hope you're ready." I gulped at the intense look on his face. John looked over his shoulder.

"We're here." I bent down to get my shoes and move off his lap. He grabbed my hips and held me still.

"Jesus woman, you're going to give me issues again." He moved me off of him and onto the sear. I got my shoes on as the car door opened.

John got out and he held out his hand to help me get out of the car. Cameras flashed and we smiled as we walked into the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything about the event was amazing. The food, the decorations, and most of all the company. It was all to benefit a disease I had never heard of, but the people who were there were more than happy to open their wallets for any occasion that they could wear their "black tie" clothing. John introduced me as his "friend", putting emphasis on 'friend'. I would just smile and move a little closer to him.

After dinner, John pulled me onto the dance floor. A slow song came on, and he pulled me into him. The term "rippling maleness" came to mind as he held me against him. I grinned and looked up at him.

"What?" He smiled at me and moved his hands from my hips to my bottom. He spread his fingers and began to lightly massage my rear.

"I was just thinking of your rippling maleness. And you better watch it. Last thing we need is for everyone to realize I'm not wearing any underwear." He released me and I readjusted my dress.

"Let's get out of here. I want to show you how my rippling maleness works in a limo. I don't know if I can make it to the hotel." He took my hand and lead us to the owner of the mansion to say our goodbyes. He was deep in conversation with another partygoer.

"Excuse us, Mr. Jasper. We just wanted to say goodbye and thank you for letting us help to support your wonderful charity work by being here. It means a lot that you asked me to join this wonderful night." He held out his hand to Bruce Jasper and they shook.

"My dear boy John, the pleasure has been all mine to have such an outstanding gentleman in our presence, as well as a lovely lady as his escort." He turned toward me as he acknowledged me and I watched his eyes head right down to my cleavage.

_Time to go!_

"One last thing John. My friend Robert has had a little too much to drink. He is staying at the same hotel as you. Could he ride back with you?" John paused and looked at me. Dammit. I didn't know about John, but I definitely couldn't say no to a multi-billionaire.

"Of course he can ride back with us," I smiled.

"Wonderful," he said taking my hand that wasn't attached to Johns in his and pumping it furiously. "Have a lovely evening everyone."

"You are so going to get punished for that later," John whispered in my ear as we headed out to the valet stand.

"I look forward to it." We got in the limo with Robert , whose last name I never learned. He immediately poured himself a drink and regaled us with his last vacation to Turks and Caicos. I couldn't focus on anything being said; John was massaging the inside of my thigh and his hand was headed north. The limo arrived at the hotel and we got out. John pulled his wallet out to tip the driver and Robert stopped him.

"I'll take care of this. Judging by your hand and the look on her face during the car ride, you two need to get upstairs." I turned bright red and John grinned. He grabbed my bag from the driver, wrapped an arm around my waist and maneuvered us toward the hotel entrance.

We rushed through the lobby and into the first open elevator. The doors shut and John dropped my bag and pushed me against the wall, his mouth covering mine. All my senses were on overload and breathing was becoming an issue. The doors opened and we rushed out. I followed John's long stride and we stopped halfway down the hallway. He slipped his card into the reader and turned the knob when it beeped. We walked into the room and he threw my bag into a corner as well as his suit jacket. He turned toward me, pulling his shirt out from his pants.

"Let me help you with that dress." I pulled my hair off my neck and turned so he could unzip my dress. It fell and pooled at my feet. I stepped out of it and John grabbed me, pulling me into him. He picked me up and sat me on the dresser, roughly spreading my legs and closing the open space between us. His lips found mine again, as his hands grabbed my bottom, pulling my core into his crotch.

"You have on too many clothes," I said between kisses. I started to unbutton his shirt. I got halfway and John murmured against my mouth "this is taking too long", and took his shirt and ripped it the rest of the way. He took off the remains and tossed them behind him. His hands went to my back releasing the hooks on my bra. I took it and tossed it on the floor. He put his hands under my bottom, picking me up, his lips back on mine. John moved to the bed, slowly lowering me onto my back. When he let go, I heard the buckle on his pants. I looked down at him, wriggling with impatience. He pulled his pants down, taking his boxers with them.

He stood up and I lost all powers of thought. He was perfect, long, thick, and I could see the precum on the tip. My legs spread before I could even think about what was happening and John started up the bed, kissing his way up my body. When he got to my inner thighs I could barely breathe. He looked up at me and I could see the grin on his face. I started to wiggle again, hoping he'd get the hint.

He did. Nothing but pure pleasure rippled through my body as I felt his tongue enter me. He added his fingers and my orgasm hit within a minute. I must have screamed because my voice felt hoarse when I came back to reality.

"Oh my god," I said when I realized I could speak. I looked down to see him intently staring up at me.

"You look amazing right now and to know that I'm the one who made you look like that..." He stopped mid sentence and just looked at me. I felt the blush creep into my cheeks. He crawled higher up until we were nose to nose; Johns hands on either side of my head, holding most of his body weight off of me. I pulled his lips down to mine. I could taste myself , the wine from the party, and him in that kiss.

I opened my legs a little wider as I felt him position himself at my entrance. He lifted his head away from mine.

"You ready?" he asked. All I could do was nod. I held my breath and he pushed inside me. I felt the twinge of what could have been pain followed by electricity running through my body. I looked up at him to find his brown eyes solely focused on me. I felt sexy, desired, and extremely powerful at that moment. I let out a moan I didn't realize I had been holding. It seemed to fuel him. He started to move faster, one hand reaching between us. When his fingers touched my clit, I felt my orgasm start deep in my belly.

"Oh god John, I can feel it." I whispered moving my hips to match his speed. He rolled us over so I was on top. I put a hand on his chest to steady myself and he grabbed onto my hips. A slow sexy grin spread on his face and he began to control my movements on his cock, slowing them down to a snail's pace.

"Dammit, I need to cum." I almost yelled, frustrated at him.

"Nag, nag." He reached up and pinched a nipple sending shock waves through my body. "I told you earlier, you need to be punished." Oh crap, I didn't think he'd actually be serious. John laughed.

"Did you honestly think I'd keep you from looking that freakin' gorgeous again?" He picked up his movements and I closed my eyes. My whole body was tingling. John pulled me down and kissed me as I came. He came right after me with a yell and a couple of deep thrusts that almost put me over the edge again.

I collapsed against his chest until my breathing returned to normal. Then I moved off his body and curled up next to him. Neither of us said anything. The last thing I remembered was John placing a kiss on my forehead and the big smile on my face.


End file.
